The invention relates to an assembly for controlling the temperature of a fountain fluid and/or selected rollers of a printing machine. The invention relates in particular to an assembly including a fountain fluid circulating system for supplying a fountain fluid application means with a fountain fluid, and a cooling fluid circulating system for supplying a roller cooling means with a cooling fluid.